how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:How To
= Main discussion page = Archive maybe we only show the last 5 archives and before then we have older archive pages :Ok, i changed it anyway... if u don't like change it as u wish....ZyMOS 04:30, 2 May 2006 (UTC) may be usefull http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Shared_templates#MediaWiki_namespace Object list What is with page? It is empty for some time now... moa3333 16:45, 10 May 2006 (UTC) Objects An idea for an improvment in Objects format, adding a very short definition, aliases and a more uniform format. AbiWord isnt the best example for aliases so it probably woulded have any. but for example CPU would be a good one, :aliases: CPU, central processing unit, computer processor. ZyMOS 17:43, 11 May 2006 (UTC) ---- ---- Old Format ---- ---- ---- Object: AbiWord Howtos * Howto create tables in AbiWord * Howto share AbiWord documents with Microsoft Word * Howto write for the web in AbiWord * Howto help with the AbiWord documentation * Howto create and save a documentin AbiWord * Howto create and alter lists in AbiWord * Howto use merge with mail merge in AbiWord * Howto translate AbiWord's interface into another language * Howto use the bidirectional features of AbiWord ---- ---- New Format ---- ---- ---- Object: AbiWord - a free word processor :Aliases: AbiWord, AbiWord Word Processor, AbiWord Text Editor Howtos * Howto create tables in AbiWord * Howto share AbiWord documents with Microsoft Word * Howto write for the web in AbiWord * Howto help with the AbiWord documentation * Howto create and save a documentin AbiWord * Howto create and alter lists in AbiWord * Howto use merge with mail merge in AbiWord * Howto translate AbiWord's interface into another language * Howto use the bidirectional features of AbiWord ---- ---- Or better yet ---- ---- ---- In any case you should be able to create and edit fast an object. I think maybe a script that converts objects to a nicer format. Then you should be abe to edit sections (like the Howwtos section) by clicking on EDIT. I was alrady thinking that in the future, maybe Object pages and Portal pages could look "like" the main page, descprition on the left (for the portals only) and the list of content pages on the right and down information about how you can inprove the object/portal. But then i think this should not apply to all objects, maybeonly to portals and a few big bjects because new objects should be created fast and edited easily. moa3333 14:59, 12 May 2006 (UTC) ::thats a good idea, any ideas on howto implement it? ::ZyMOS 15:51, 12 May 2006 (UTC) :::I suppose we could have an off site script that comes from an on-site form, and redirects to the on-site object page, i have a cgi-bin on my school we could use. (Sorry if this is what you meant by this already, I'm not a programmer so i don't completely understand what scripts and portals are)... Maybe there could be a "quick" button, (like the ones for "bold" "italic" "internal link" etc) at the top of the edit box, and when clicked, it could automatically put the object page wikitext template in the edit box. (Though it may possibly look too overwhelming for a new user). --A vivid dreamer 12:40, 17 May 2006 (UTC) Layout for multiple howto methods on the one page Is there currently a standard layout for multiple howto methods to be presented on the one page? That is, if there is more than one way of howto do something, is there a standard way to add this/include this on a howto page? I have found one example of a page that seems to have planned for additional methods, it is Howto create a pencil. It gives the heading "Method 1" before the description. If this is the standard way to do it, perhaps it could be added as part of Howto write a new Howto page on WikiHowto and Howto modify an existing Howto page on Wikihowto? What do you think? I also have other ideas for multiple methods, see Talk:Howto make a reusable menstrual pad under the discussion heading "Ideas for this howto" --A vivid dreamer 13:21, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :We have a very ambiguious page type called a guide. I think this is similar to what you are talking about. The idea for the guide is to have a broader topic and briefly introduce specific parts and link to the specific howto. Here is a example, but not exactly an ideal example. Guide_to_getting_started_on_WikiHowTo :ZyMOS 15:44, 17 May 2006 (UTC) ::I think specific to your your comment on Talk:Howto make a reusable menstrual pad, we dont really have set or recomended format because it just hasn't come up yet, so if you come up with one that u like we can discuss it and put in into the pages Howto write a new howto page and ::ZyMOS 15:52, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :::I have added "method 2" to Howto make a reusable menstrual pad, what do you think of this layout? Note that in the contents the viewer can easily see which headings belong to which method as the titles all start with "method 1" or "method 2". Also, the viewer can easily browse the different methods by clicking on the links in the contents that say, "Method X - Teaches you how to make this pad". --A vivid dreamer 11:49, 18 May 2006 (UTC) ::::I think method is a good term for it, i may look nicer with =Method 1= Materials & Tools needed Quick Steps Full Steps OR maybe =Method 1= 1: Materials & Tools needed 1: Quick Steps 1: Full Steps ::::Or Roman numerals might be cool, Ill chage it on ur page, but if you dont like it, or have a better idea fix it the way you prefer :::::I take it back, it does look allot better with Method I: quick steps, but i did use '=' on methods and ' ' on sub-Catagories ZyMOS 00:36, 19 May 2006 (UTC) ::PPS: I really like ur howto, its probally one of best on the site, even without it being done ::ZyMOS 00:39, 19 May 2006 (UTC) I like the changes you made. It's much clearer this way, especially in the contents. Thanks for that. And I'm glad you like my howto :)--A vivid dreamer 02:05, 19 May 2006 (UTC) New user A new user wanted some help. He edited a few pages (i found them on recent changes). I have tried to give him a few hints. moa3333 22:15, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Neater format for including pictures Does anyone have any suggestions for a format to use when making howto's with lots of pictures? I have ideas in my mind, but I lack the "wikitext"/html skills that are needed to make my ideas appear on the page. I imagine a howto with lots of pictures being formatted into a table where the instructions in words appear in the left column and the corresponding pictures appear in the right column. This would prevent pictures being staggered all over the page. --A vivid dreamer 04:34, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Changes I changed old-school "Because Know-how Wants to Be Free" to a more engaging phrase: "Since all is always and everywhere available, how is that your memory has not yet become superfluous?". I hope you like it this way. moa3333 23:13, 19 May 2006 (UTC)